Yuumika Week 2016
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: A collection of stories about Yuu and Mika in celebration of Yuumika Week Day 1 - Preg!Mika AU, Day 2 - Actors AU, Day 3 - Bodyguard!Yuu AU, Day 4 - Crossdressing!Mika AU, Day 5 - Neko!Mika AU, Day 6 - Family, Cuddling, Kissing, Day 7 - Smut
1. Day 1 - Joyous News

**Yuumika Week Day 1 - Joyous News**

Yuu and Mika had been married for almost two years now - still with no child up to this day. Yuu worried about his fertility while Mika contemplated in getting an IVF just for the sake of having a baby. Both of them were no longer pleased with the current situation but also didn't want to risk getting into a heated argument. And it so happened one day, when Yuu was still at work, Mika was left home alone doing chores like the proper househusband he was.

Soon after Yuu left for work, Mika eventually woke up, for the very first time since their marriage, he was up fashionably late. Still feeling a bit light-headed and woozy, Mika felt around on the other side of the bed to realise Yuu had been gone for some while.

"The time now is... 11 AM?!" Mika exclaimed as he eyed the clock by the bedside. "Oh crap, breakfast- ugh!" The blond suddenly retched, feeling bile rising up his throat and quickly made a run to the bathroom.

Poor Mika vomited into the sink in the nick of time, washing down the puke afterwards.

Grabbing the pregnancy test from the toilet cabinet, Mika tested on himself, all the while praying nonstop for it to finally happen.

And the result came out as...

...positive.

" _Positive_?" Mika said aloud, disbelievingly. "Positive? Positive! It's positive, finally!"

Wait until Yuu hears this.

"I bet he would cry." Mika jokingly said and laughed to himself as he pictured the green-eyed man's reaction to the news.

* * *

"Mika, I'm home!" An exhausted voice echoed from the living room and Mika heard the front door opened and closed.

"Welcome home, Yuu-chan." The blond embraced his husband and lovingly planted a kiss on the lips. "How's work today?"

"Tired~ I can't believe I survived that long being apart from you..." Yuu hugged back, taking all of Mika's refreshing lemony smell. And that brought a smile to Mika's lips, "Oh stop, Yuu-chan~"

Saying nothing, Mika led the raven-haired man towards their living room and ushered him to take a seat on the sofa.

"Yuu-chan, I need to tell you something." Mika fiddled with his wedding ring nervously, he couldn't help but feel so giddy and happy in the inside to the point of just blurting it out though still wanted to surprise his beloved husband at the same time.

Yuu, on the other hand, interpreted things rather differently. The way he saw it; Mika twiddling with the ring he bought when he first proposed to the blond with a very nervous plus guilty look in his eyes. 'Is Mika breaking up with me? Are we getting a divorce?' The more he tried to decipher it, the more worst-case scenarios and possibilities popped into mind and the more scared he became. "Y..yeah? What is it?" The raven tried to smile, but didn't realised he was frowning as well.

The tension in the air began to build up as Mika waited for the right time to announce. Yuu exhaled after a while, without noticing he was actually holding his breath.

"I'm... I'm pregnant, Yuu-chan..." The blond quietly said but a helpless grin decided to stretch across his face.

And Yuu instantaneously cried. Not a word or anything, but a single tear fell from his eye, followed by a couple more of teardrops.

"Wait - why are you crying..?" Mika asked, concerned. He slowly brought Yuu's hands into his, a genuine worry washed over his expression. "What's wrong, love?"

"I- I thought..." Yuu paused long as tears of joy and relief continued to pour down his face. "...y-you were leaving me. Oh God, Mika, I'm so, so damn happy right now." The raven wasted no time in embracing the blond once more, tightly. Mika blinked confusedly, how the heck did Yuu came up with such a thought?

"Silly, you know I would never ever leave you...not while my heart is still beating strong and steady." Mika planted a soft kiss to Yuu's right cheek. "So, no more weird thoughts, future dad." Yuu then moved in to kiss the beautiful, most dazzling love of his life, their kisses turned intimate and wet soon enough.

"Thank you. I just love you so much, Mika..." Yuu raspily said between their kisses, causing the already red-faced blond to blush some more.

By the time they both knew it, Mika had already been shoved down by Yuu on the couch, Yuu's hands quickly wandered under Mika's apron and shirt who then moaned sexily when the raven played with his sensitive nipples.

"Y-Yuu...chan! W-what about dinner?" Mika squirmed a little underneath Yuu, trying to escape from Yuu's ardent touches but deemed unsuccessful.

"I'll eat you first." Yuu playfully wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss Mika once more.

 **End~**

* * *

 **Wow, I'm done with day 1 of Yuumika week! (surprisingly lol) Apologies for the quality and length. Wrote this in just one night teehee (bye bye sleep). I honestly love the idea of Preg!Mika and protective plus dominant husband Yuu (duh I love Yuumika that much okay~)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it and yeahhh see ya tomorrow! C:**


	2. Day 2 - All Is Fair In Love and Acting

**Day 2 - All Is Fair In Love and Acting**

Mikaela Shindo started his career as an actor slash model at a very young age and due to his gorgeous looks, he became an uprising star in an instant, his blonde-hair-blue-eyes beauty parallel to none. That was until the age of twenty five, a new actor appeared out of nowhere and stole the limelight from him. The handsome, wild-looking ravenette with emerald eyes; Yuuichirou Amane. And he became famous in just a short time due to his friendly nature and outgoing personality, making him a person easier if not, comfortable to work with.

"He's taken the main role - _again_?!" Mikaela bellowed, furiously throwing the magazine he was reading to the wall. A new action movie was in the making, the one that he had set his eyes on for a while now and even this time, this Amane was chosen to be the lead instead of him. Why did the raven-haired man always - and he meant - always steal the spotlight from him?! It's unfair, if anything, he deserved it better than anyone since he went through hell and worst to get where he was now.

His manager, Krul Tepes, was a petite middle-aged woman with long luscious sakura pink hair and an indifferent personality. "Now Mika dearie, that's not true. This time, there are two main characters and both of you were chosen to act together. In other words, you'll be co-actors."

Mika groaned while palming his face, "All the more reason why I don't want to. I'm not doing it." Because then people would compare. And Mika hated it if people were to say that Yuu's better than him in any aspect.

"You won't? Let me remind you who was it that rejected all those offers just for this particular movie?" Krul frowned, bringing her hands to her hips like a typical angry mother. "You ARE doing it."

"B-but, Krul-san..."

"No buts! The actors meet will be held at the Grand Hotel this evening. And you're going even if I have to drag you there." The pinkette immediately cut him off and stormed out of the room before Mika could retort.

Mika brought his face to his pillow and sighed in defeat. "Dammit... Yuuichirou Amane, I hate you..."

* * *

"Well, well... if it isn't the infamous cocky little Mikaela Shindo." A silver-haired man smirked widely, revealing a pointy fang on one side. He was Ferid Bathory, a well-known movie producer that had produced many successful high quality movies and films. And turned out he was one of the collaborators in the production of the new movie Mika would star in. "How's my sweet little angel?"

Mika's expression turned sour in a split second. Out of all the people he didn't want to meet, he just had to face the one person he despised the most. "Get out of my face, Ferid."

"It's Ferid-san to you~" Ferid came dangerously close to Mika and uninvitingly touched his cheek, their noses almost bumped. "Being polite is also an admirable trait, Mika-chan, though you know I love you the way you are." The silverette winked, and a chill ran down Mika's spine.

"Don't touch me, perverted old man." The blond hissed, slapping away Ferid's hand as hard as he could. Sometimes he couldn't figure out whether the older man was joking or not but one thing he did know for sure was that Ferid wasn't a guy he wanted to be associated with more than he should.

"Boohoo~ always the cold shoulder, Mika-chan. It's about time you start begging cutely to me, no? You could even pass as the female MC at this point." Lusty ruby eyes wandered around Mika's body from head to toe, much to Mika's extreme discomfort.

"Stop it, you sick bastard. Don't make me punch your balls." He said in exasperation, with both knuckles balled into fists.

"If that's what it takes for you to touch me, go ahead, sweetheart." Ferid smirked and flanked his crotch to the blond, his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Mika cursed internally. Didn't seem he'll be rid of this man soon. Where was Krul when you needed her...

"Mika, is that you? It's me, Yuu-chan!" Another man's cheery voice greeted the two of them from behind.

 _Yuu-chan?_

The blond actor turned his head to one side when an arm suddenly slung across his shoulder along with a hot whisper to his ear; 'play along'. Mika almost gaped when he realised the identity of the person next to him.

Yuuchirou Amane?! That bastard who stole his number one spot in the world of acting?! What the hell is he-

The arm coiling around him tightened, Ferid was staring at both of them, hard. Gone was any traces of mirth from his face. Mika actually knew the new flower boy, Yuu?

"O-oh, Yuu-chan! It's been so long, hasn't it? You changed so much I could barely recognise you!" Mika flashed a friendly smile and squeezed Yuu's hand, all the more to make it more believable. If he didn't know any better, he was being saved by Yuuichirou and as much as he detest his sworn rival, Mika would rather take his help over getting harassed by Ferid any further.

"Excuse us, Ferid-san. Both Mika and I have a lot to catch up with." Yuu smoothly said with a grin as he pulled Mika by the hand and walked away with the blond in tow.

* * *

As soon as they were out of Ferid's line of sight, Mika didn't hesitate to snatch his hand away from Yuu's. "Don't expect a thank you from me." He faced the other way, arms crossed and glaring at nothing.

"Sorry for being so rude and abrupt just now." The raven smiled and reached out for a handshake. "My name's Yuuichirou Amane, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mikaela Shindo-san."

"You don't need to introduce- Wait, how the hell did you know my name again?" Eyebrow raised, Mika decidedly ignored Yuu's handshake, all of a sudden growing very wary of the other man.

"The same reason you knew mine." Yuu answered in solemnity.

"Don't get smart with me." Mika snapped instead, annoyed when he realised the logic behind Yuu's words.

"I'm not. And not to sound creepy or anything, but Shindo-san, you've been an inspiration to me ever since we were still kids." Yuu scratched his cheek as green orbs met sapphire ones. "I owe you."

Mika's ears immediately perked up at Yuu's hard-to-believe words. Yuuichirou owed to him? Since they were kids? "What're you talking about? This is the first time we met."

"You really did forgot about me." Yuu looked down to the floor and made small circles with his foot, he actually sounded sad and dejected.

At that instant, another figure, smaller and chubbier, overlapped with Yuu's current image - as if he was a younger version of Yuu. In fact, he actually was.

"Hold on- You're... Yuu-chan?" Mika half whispered, eyes widened from shock and late realisation. " _That_ Yuu-chan?!" He couldn't forget that trademark of Yuu's when he's sulking that easily. The Yuu-chan he used to know was a fat young boy that was horribly bullied and called names by the other children at their acting school, everyone except for Mika.

Mika wasn't too fond of bullying and would prefer focusing on expanding his acting skills rather than joining them. And he liked Yuu-chan as a person since the ravenette was a very hardworking and kind boy although at times too timid to stand up for himself.

 _"Life's too short to be wasting it on wallowing in self pity or even getting bullied."_ Young Mika used to say. _"Believe, plan and execute. Before anything, you must believe you have what it takes to achieve your dreams. Secondly, plan ahead and properly in order to reach your goal. Last is the execution - you need two things; confidence and determination."_

"Yep, I'm that Yuu-chan." The ravenette grinned again and Mika saw more and more resemblance between the two Yuus. "You said... I needed to believe, plan and execute, right? Those were what I did to get here today. I have one more thing I wished to achieve right now... And it has something to do with you."

Mika's heart raced for some reason. He wasn't expecting this sort of development with his number one rival - now revealed to be his childhood friend. Simply put, Mika had no idea how to react to all this. "What... is it?"

"I love you, please be mine!" Yuu said aloud, not forgetting to politely bow as he spoke.

"Hell no!" Mika automatically responded with the first thing that came to his mind. "Are you fucking CRAZY?!"

 **~To be continued..?~**

* * *

 **Sooooo~ Day 2 was an AU prompt. This was my take on a typical cliché actors AU that I enjoyed writing so damn much afterwards! :DDD It got into deeper than I expected so I think I will turn this story into a multichaptered one but hey, do leave your thoughts in the comment box below!**

 **See you guys tomorrow~ C:**


	3. Day 3 - Protect Me: Extra

**Day 3 - Protect Me! : Extra**

 _Summary: Mika had been targeted and abducted by a gang of kidnappers on his way home from school. It was up to Yuu, his competent bodyguard, to save him from the heinous men before it's too late._

* * *

"Hello..? Mother?" Mika picked up the call after his phone rang a few times to realise how tired he sounded. Eyes languidly rolled to the alarm clock. The time was 3 AM. His mother really loved to call at random ungodly hours sometimes.

 _"Hi, Mika dearie~ How's my sweet little boy? You're not in trouble in any way, are you?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. No, I'm safe inside the house, laying comfortably on my bed. That is until you decided to call." Mika complained, moody from having his sleep disturbed.

 _"B-but, Mika-chan! Mommy had a very scary nightmare just now! That you've been abducted by very bad people! It was awful, wasn't it, dear?"_

Dominique cried dramatically, and from the background Mika could hear his father hummed sleepily. Poor father, having to deal with his mother's weird antics at all times.

"Nightmares are not real, mother. Never mind that, how's Paris?" Mika easily changed topic as he laid back on his bed, eyes growing heavy again.

 _"Oh sweetie, it's absolutely fantastic! Your father and I are having a marvelous time here~"_

In the end, they both stayed on the phone until dawn, mostly with Mika groggily listening to his mother's constant nagging and nonstop talking.

* * *

"Obocchan, it's time to wake up!" Yuu knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before entering. "Young master Mika?"

The young master was sleeping soundly, his phone still by his ears and Yuu shook his head in amusement. Madam Dominique was at it again, it seemed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. You need to prepare for school." Yuu went ahead and pulled the curtains wide open, the sun rays immediately hit Mika's face causing him to scowl.

"Yuu... gimme at least five more minutes..."

"No can do. School is school, Mika-obocchan." Yuu reprimanded, frowning a little when he saw Mika's sleeping outfit. The blond was simply wearing a pair of short shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"May I advise you to wear proper clothing the next time you sleep?"

"Uhh...shut up Yuu..." As soon as the nagging starts, Mika half-heartedly rolled out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom with a sighing Yuu behind him, shaking his head.

* * *

 ** _After school..._**

"Where the hell is Yuu..?" Mika grumbled to himself as he waited for about half an hour for his bodyguard-disguised-as-a-teacher before deciding to walk home first. Meanwhile, Yuu at that time, was caught up with a sudden meeting in the teachers lounge, wanting nothing but to escape the hellish boring meeting if possible.

"Screw waiting for him then..." Mika sauntered out of the school gates towards the train station, unaware of the pairs of predatory eyes, lurking in the shadows, eyeing his every movement.

"A kid with blonde hair blue eyes? That's Shindo's little boy?" A man, with a lighted cigarette on one side of his mouth, asked the other end of the receiver, presumably his boss. On his other hand was a picture of Mika and once they confirmed his identity, they'll execute the abduction.

'Yes...' The mysterious voice replied, 'Bring him to the warehouse near the shipping harbour. We'll show Minoru hell for ruining my business...'

"Copy that." The cigar man ended the call, smirking evilly. "Alright, boys. Time to roll." He gave an okay signal to proceed with the plan and his men, all dressed in black with dark masks covering their faces, took their positions.

Mika glanced from the corner of his eyes, sensing multiple people behind him. Was he being followed? After being stalked by his mysterious stalker for some time, his perceptiveness towards his surroundings was actually honed. Picking up the pace of his walk, Mika turned around a corner and was about to break into a run but bumped hard into someone instead.

"Going somewhere, little master?"

Mika took a step backwards, only to be blocked by five or six men from behind, twice his size. 'Oh shit..!'

* * *

"Why isn't he picking up?" Yuu ended his call after it was put into voice mail. He's been calling Mika for more than thirty times now, and every single one of them unanswered.

Where could the young master be? Mika wasn't the type of person to just disappeared without telling him where he was going first. Unless... something unexpected had actually happened to him? Had he been kidnapped for real?

That's right! The transmitter in one of Mika's shirt buttons! A while ago, Yuu secretly implanted the transmitter into one of the buttons of Mika's school uniform as a precaution after swearing not to use it as a means of stalking his young master. Switching his watch into a tracking device, Yuu was able to pinpoint his master's location accurately.

"He's right...here." The blinking red dot indicated that Mika was at an old abandoned warehouse southwest from the school. How typical of them, Yuu thought, wasting no time in sprinting full speed ahead to the designated location.

* * *

"B-boss! We're havin' a hard time with the boy!" One of his underlings barged into the dilapidated office where he was resting, face all sweaty and nervous.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He inquired, an eyebrow arched.

"He's throwing some kinda tantrum that we all have a hard time dealin' with..."

"Tsk! Can't you louts handle a fuckin' boy, for fuck's sake?" The gang leader rolled his eyes, angrily getting up on his feet. "Take me to him."

.

.

.

"Get the hell away from me..!" Mika shouted, throwing the first thing he could get his hands on to the black masked men surrounding him. "Don't you dare touch me!" He was brought here against his will and even though he couldn't possibly fight all these men, he would do whatever it takes to stall them - in hopes that the ever so cautious Yuu had done something like planting a transmitter on him without his knowledge.

The poor men could barely dodge Mika's relentless attack of throwing old shoes, stones and worst - red bricks to their faces. He was savage, they concluded. Like an uncontrollable small furious injured animal that didn't want others to get too close.

"Someone grab him already!"

"Do it then!"

"No, you do it!"

"No, YOU!"

.

.

"The fuck are you useless retards doing?!" An irritated voice boomed from the entrance of the warehouse and all of them, including Mika stopped in motion. "How can you lost to a fuckin' child?!"

"S-sir, we tried to-" And one of the masked men was sent flying backwards by the man with the cigarette. He then sauntered towards the blond who continued throwing everything at his feet to the guy. But, he either easily evaded or caught the things thrown at him, much to Mika's chagrin.

"I said - stay away from me!" Mika glared angrily but the cigar man didn't stop until he was exactly in front of Mika. He didn't hesitate to slap the teen as hard as he could on the face.

"...!" As soon as Mika's guard was down, two men immediately caught hold of his arms before he could further attack them.

"Bring him to the office. I'll teach him a thing or two for messing with us..." The leader chuckled darkly as he walked back to the small room with an evil plan in mind.

* * *

"Release me this instance." The teen commanded, disgusted with the man and his yellowed teeth. He signalled the two men to leave the two of them and they obeyed.

The man purposely blew his cigarette smoke to Mika's face and the poor boy choked on the smoke, coughing hard. "Y'know what'll happen to arrogant pretty boys like you?"

One look in those bloodshot eyes and Mika instantly knew what he meant. "No. Don't you dare-"

Ignoring him, the older man pushed him down a dirty washed out sofa and Mika screamed bloody murder. "NO! STOP IT!"

The door creaked open eerily slow from behind them accompanied with a voice, familiar to Mika's ears, "May I interrupt?"

"What the hell do you want?!" The man sitting on top of Mika growled angrily.

"Your head." Yuu appeared from behind the door, all smiles.

"...Yuu!" Mika rejoiced.

On the other hand, the man with the cigarette stared in disbelieved at Yuu, like he had grown a second head. What about his men outside? There were about dozens of them just now.

"Your boys? Knocked out." A grin took shape on Yuu's mouth, predicting what was on his mind.

The leader scowled at Yuu, hand slowly reaching for something in his pocket only to realise it was gone.

"Looking for this..?" Yuu brought out and dangled a handgun in front of the man. It was his gun.

"When did-"

"...I took it? Not telling you~" Yuu aimed at the cigar man. "Now, step away from the young master."

The red-haired man raised both hands as if to surrender but did something unexpected before Yuu could stop him. "Don't move. Or the boy gets it." The cigar man roughly grabbed Mika by the hair and pulled out a pocket knife, aiming it directly to Mika's face.

"Let go of me..!" Mika tried to elbow the guy behind him when the said person tightened his grip around his throat, almost choking him. The pointy knife dangerously hovered in front of Mika and sliced his cheek a little when he squirmed to break free. "A-ah!"

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Hurt. Him." The ravenette warned through gritted teeth, emanating a deadly aura, his face contorted into that of a grim reaper - cold and merciless. It looked like he would break someone's neck any minute now.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do 'bout that?" The man with a cigar, seemingly the ringleader, taunted in return, unfazed by Yuu's intimidation.

"I'll kill you." Soon after that line came out of Yuu's mouth, he swiftly move towards Mika's direction and pounced on the cigar man before he could attack the blond, grabbing the knife with his bare hand, soon red liquid started to trickle down his fingers.

"Obocchan!" The raven-haired man quickly shoved the blond out of the way and afterwards rammed hard into the man.

"The fuck-" The kidnapper pummeled to the ground with Yuu on top of him, who was like a starving lion having just caught his prey. "You're dead." The raven punched the other man square in the face. Though he didn't stop there. Yuu landed a few more punches continuously until the cigar man's face swelled and cut and bled. And he didn't feel like stopping - not until the lowlife dies.

"Yuu?!" Mika, having to pick himself up, witnessed in horror as his bodyguard continued to beat the kidnapper, long unconscious.

"Yuu that's enough! Please, stop!" Mika pleaded, frantically hugging the enraged ravenette from behind. "He'll die at this rate!" Panicking and not knowing what else to do, the blond bit Yuu's ear as a last resort. "YUU!"

"-?!"

As if the spell was broken, Yuu immediately snapped out of his trance and stared down blankly at the man's bloody face he almost crushed. "What did I-" The arms around his waist tightened.

"You came back... I thought you were..." Mika whispered, relief tears flooded down his face that he didn't wish for his bodyguard to see. "Don't turn around..!"

"I'm so sorry... Just now, I didn't know what possessed me." Yuu loosened Mika's hold around him and turned to face the crying blond anyway, and he gently wiped away the pearly tears staining those pinkish cheeks with his sleeve. "Let's go home, young master, mm-hm?"

"...okay." Mika roughly wiped the remaining tears with just the back of his hands. He abruptly turned away from the black-suited man, embarrassed to be seen shedding tears by his personal bodyguard.

"Young master! I... Thanks for stopping me back then..." Yuu sincerely bowed again from behind the blond, shame and guilt weighted down his heart.

"No, Yuu. _Thank you_." Mika replied, without even looking back and if he did, he would've seen a very surprised Yuu. Because Mika never properly thank anyone his whole life before.

"I'll be there to protect you always, young master Mika. Please don't forget that." Yuu said, determined and honest.

 _'protect'_

Upon hearing that one word, a microscopic smile stretched across Mika's face.

'Thank you, Yuu. It really means a lot to me...'

 **End~**

* * *

 **Sorry I'm late! So, maybe some of you already knew but Protect Me! is one of my Yuumika fics that's still ongoing (I'll work on it again after yuumika week) And today's theme is Older!Yuu or Yuu protecting Mika so I immediately thought of Protect Me hence this lame extra. XD**

 **Well... see ya guys tomorrow and thanks for reading! :3**


	4. Day 4 - Dare Turn Date

**Day 4 - Dare Turn Date**

Truth or dare. What a stupid game to play. That was what Mika had in mind when the bottle pointed at his direction. Immediately he was pushed to the wall by Yuu and his other friends to answer some stupid questions. "Truth or dare, Mika?" The jovial raven asked with a playful grin.

"Truth..?" Mika mumbled in return.

"Oookay~ I have a question for Mika-san." Shinoa quickly said before anyone else could ask. "Does Mika-san has someone he likes currently? And is that someone among us..?" The sneaky little devil in disguise added, much to Mika's chagrin. Mika could feel Yuu's stare linger on him and immediately he felt hot, he was sure he's blushing right now and then.

"Uh, no comment." The blond ended up saying, and regretting it didn't even begin to describe it. Yuu's face fell somehow and there was also a hint of jealousy particularly to everyone but himself. Could it be Yoichi? Mitsuba? Kimizuki? Or Shinoa herself?

The five of them sans Mika huddled into a group discussion and quietly whisper to each other for Mika's punishment dare. And the left out blond felt dreaded than before. He should've lied just now and said no, what an idiot!

"What?! That's going too far!" Yuu exclaimed first, glancing worriedly at Mika. And Mika's poor heart began to race faster at that. What kind of dare was it..?

"Ahem! We have decided on your punishment, Mika-san!" Shinoa clapped her hands for attention.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you have to go to the mall..." Yoichi began timidly.

 _Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad-_

"...dress up as a girl..." Kimizuki continued from where the brunette left off.

 _WHAT?_

"...plus on a date with Yuu!" Mitsuba finished with a mischievous grin.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Both Mika and Yuu disagreed at the same time. That was actually really going too far!

"Hold on a sec, apart from this ridiculous dare you guys decided on, why the heck am I also included in it?" Yuu hotly retorted while crossing his arms to his chest. Mika went on and pinched him in the arm. _That_ was his main concern?

"Yuu-chan!"

"Ow! That hurts, Mika!"

"Because... Somebody has to confirm whether Mika-san is doing the dare or not. Unless you want Kimizuki to go instead-" The lilac-haired slyly suggested in order to bait the raven in agreeing.

"NO! I- I mean... I'll go with Mika... to confirm it..." Yuu lamely ended his sentence, not having enough courage to look Mika in the eye. Mika turned red as he realised the seriousness of the situation. That and a date with Yuu? If anything, it was a rare chance, a golden opportunity. Excluding the crossdressing part of course.

The other four exchanged knowing looks and shrugged. These two idiotic lovebirds won't come out and confess themselves if they didn't take such measures.

* * *

The following day:

"Mika-kun, please close your eyes for a bit." Yoichi said with an eye shadower in one hand and a brush in the other. He had already finished applying BB cream and dabbed some powder to Mika's smooth cheeks.

"Are you sure.. you know how to do this?" Mika stared at the full makeup set on the table in pure horror. The variety of colours and silicon smell almost made him puke.

"Uh huh! Don't worry, my older sister is a makeup artist and she always uses me as an experi - I mean - reference." Yoichi ended with a convincing smile and Mika contemplated his decisions in life for once. What has he becoming into?

"Why didn't we just ask for Shinoa and Mitsuba's help? They're girls, they should know better?" The blond complained, dissatisfied.

"Even if they're both girls, it's best if you pretend them as not one." Kimizuki snorted as both Yoichi and him recalled the first and the last time they ever allowed them to cook a simple omelette. It was a disaster.

Kimizuki, aspired to be a fashion designer in the future, decided to pick female clothing that would suit Mika from his younger sister's wardrobe.

"Mirai's okay with it, on one condition though." The pink-haired teen said to Mika as he hung some of the selected blouses and skirts on a clothing rack. "She wanted a photo of you in the outfit."

Mika groaned on the spot and he heard Yoichi suppressing a giggle in front of him. Why did he actually agreed to this again? He wasn't into cross dressing to begin with but the thought of spending time alone with Yuu made him turned a blind eye to anything else. Where was his pride as man..? Though if he was a girl, he could do lots of things two guys couldn't do with each other. For example... h-holding hands and... ki- okay, maybe not that.

But, first, let Yuu know how he truly feel towards him.

* * *

An hour later...

Yuu paced around the entrance of the mall a few times. He was nervous and jittery and anxious as heck.

The thought of Mika in a dress made his knees turned into jellies. He bet Mika would be super cute as a girl. Then again, Mika was more of a beautiful rather than the cute type. Even as a male, his blond friend was an attractive person to start with and was the most voted as the person you would date by both girls and boys back in school.

And Yuu disliked the fact that Mika was so wanted by others. If he could, he would want to be the only person who could witness and be mesmerised by Mika's beauty whenever and wherever.

"If only I have enough courage to tell him..." Yuu leaned against the wall and tiredly closed his eyes.

"Tell who?"

As the ravenette reopened his green eyes, the first thing he saw was Mika's face, all dolled up and of course, he was undoubtedly the most gorgeous, magnificent piece of art Yuu had ever seen. Mika was simply wearing a royal blue chiffon sundress reaching until his knees and a snowy white cardigan along with a pair of white strapped sandals, a sapphire stone necklace adorned his neck matching the colour of his dress. His hair was longer and brushed to one side, which was loosely tied into a single side braid.

"You look... (absolutely, stunningly, astonishingly, wonderfully, amazingly, gobsmackingly - unfortunately they're all just words inside his head)...beautiful." Yuu internally smacked himself on the forehead for lack of better words.

Mika straight up blushed anyway, stammering his reply, "T-thanks..." Both Kimizuki and Yoichi had already showered him with compliments earlier. Hearing from Yuu himself however, made the blond all self-conscious and strangely embarrassed, he couldn't even look at the ravenette without making a creepy ass face.

"So... do you wanna catch a movie first with me?" Yuu asked without looking at Mika in the face. He felt terribly shy all of a sudden, mesmerised by Mika's beauty and all.

"Oh! There's that movie that I wanted to watch-" Mika blurted out but Yuu cut him off first.

"I know - that horror movie, Malicious Thoughts, right? Look what I have here~" Yuu showed a toothy grin whilst producing the two movie tickets in his hand. Mika's love for ghost and horror stories predominated everything else, Yuu mused. And although the raven wasn't a fan of such genre, he'd still watch it with Mika just to hear the blond's beautiful laugh when Yuu's scared out of his wits.

Surprisingly, he felt less shy now since Mika was still Mika, dressed as boy or girl.

"Shall we?" Yuu offered a hand and a giddy smile appeared across his face, he had made up his mind. By the end of their date, he'll confess to Mika, no matter what the outcome may be.

"Yes, we shall." Mika replied as he took Yuu's hand, and when he did, they both felt it - a pleasant jolt of electricity running through their veins. It was exhilarating, heart-pumping and they both knew they loved it.

Mika boldly hugged Yuu's arm and leaned his head against the firm shoulder. When Yuu blushed from the sudden contact, the blond wanted nothing more than to bring their lips together. He had made up his mind as well - to let Yuu know his true feelings no matter what.

* * *

"Looks like it was a success after all~" A certain lilac simpered from behind a bush near where Yuu and Mika were meeting.

"Sheesh, it's about time!" Mitsuba crossed her arms and huffed hotly but was secretly happy for her two friends.

Yoichi, on the other hand, teared up as he watched both of his dear friends walked into the cinema, all lovey-dovey. When he saw this, Kimizuki nudged him with an elbow and commented, "What are you, a mother watching her daughter getting married to some guy?"

"I think I finally know how that feels." Yoichi dramatically wiped his tears away and the rest of them spontaneously laughed.

 **End~**

* * *

 **Welllll... that was anticlimatic wasn't it? I'm afraid I'm running low on time so I had to cut off the date part (who wants to read about some boring-ish date anyway right?) Ahaha, okay see y'all for the next prompt (Neko!Mika heee) tomorrow!**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to spread the Yuumika loveeee ;3**


	5. Day 5 - My Cat Hates Bathing

**Day 5 - My Cat Hates Bathing**

 _Summary: Living in a world where having werecats as pets is normal, Yuu struggles daily in giving Mika a bath. And when he finally knows the reason why the blond hates bathing so much, he decides to improvise._

* * *

 _Creak._

The bed shook, and Yuu groggily opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Mika was up awake, and scratching himself nonstop beside the raven.

"Mika, are you alright?" Yuu sleepily asked his pet werecat.

"Nya..? Y-yuu-chan, did I wake you?" The blond immediately stop scratching and turned to face his master, his expression reminded Yuu of the time Mika went and made a mess out of a new couch he bought for New Year's with his sharp claws. And Yuu had caught him in the act. He looked guilty and afraid. "I'm sorry, I'll stop now so go back to sleep-"

Instead of continuing his sleep, Yuu sat up on the bed, gently stroking Mika's cat ears. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong!" Mika replied a bit too quick, hoping Yuu won't suspect a thing. Just then, he felt that nagging, so damn irritating feeling of itchiness that won't go away no matter how hard he tried to push it to the back of his mind. And the feeling only grew stronger and stronger the more he tried to ignore it.

'Don't scratch! It's not itchy... not itchy at all..!' Not to appear too suspicious, Mika leaned against the wall, slowly rubbing his back to the wooden bedpost to ease the itch.

Yuu wasn't so easily fooled, however. He calmly took a seat beside the blond, sitting a little too close for comfort, in Mika's opinion. Slipping his hand behind Mika's back, Yuu asked again, his tone mischievous. "Right here?" He lightly scratched Mika's back for him and the poor werecat almost jumped out of the bed. "Yuu-chan..! Aah! No, that's not it-"

Yuu scratched a little harder, hitting that itchy spot just right and Mika unconsciously let out a purr. "Well, well..." Yuu raised an eyebrow, and even in the dark of the night, Mika could still detect a smug smile on Yuu's face.

"S-shut up... Purrrr..." Mika purred again, unable to hold it in. Dammit, Yuu-chan.

"Mika... when's the last time you had your bath..?" That's it. That was the one question Mika didn't want to hear the most. He turned his head to the opposite side, avoiding eye contact with Yuu and pretending he didn't hear him. His tail lashed back and forth nervously, a bullet of sweat shot down his throat. "Mika... I'm talking to you here." When blond continued to feign ignorance, Yuu shook his head, an idea popped inside his mind. His hand traveled further down Mika's back until it reached a bushy yellow tail - at that time, Mika was frozen stiff. "...yuu-chan..? What are you-" He squeaked, sensing a foreboding.

"Nyaaan!" Mika mini screamed shortly after. Yuu had stroke the part where he hated the most, where he's the most sensitive and vulnerable; the base of his tail. "You big fat meanie..." Mika sulkily grumbled, pulling his tail away from Yuu's hand grudgingly.

"We're giving you a bath right now." Yuu said without bothering dicing up his words. "Come here." As soon as Yuu reached for him, Mika wasted not a minute nor a second in springing out of the bed, away from Yuu's reach. "Nyoow! I don't wanna!"

"Mikaela! Come back here right this instant!" Yuu jumped out of the bed and chased after him. And Mika knew the ravenette meant business whenever he used Mika's full name, he knew how much the blond despises that. "I said I don't want to!"

After almost thirty minutes of chasing around the house, Yuu finally had the blond cat cornered in the kitchen, a pantry separating the two of them in the middle. "Feel like giving up yet?" The dark-haired man asked, panting slightly.

"N..no way..!" The stubborn Mika replied, deep blue eyes darting around in search of an escape route. Where should he hide? The basement? Or maybe the attic sounded like a better idea. While he was lost in thoughts, Yuu carefully sneaked around the pantry to catch him. When he realised it, Mika hastily jumped over the pantry but lost his footing and almost fell flat on his face if not for Yuu's quick movement in catching the feline, an arm firmly wound around the thin waist.

"Y..you scared me..." Yuu broke the silence first, embracing the shocked Mika from behind. "Please, don't do anything that could hurt yourself."

Mika's tail fur stood up on end from the frightening experience and only calmed down again after a while. "I'm sorry..." A meek apology escaped from his mouth, his fluffy cat ears flopped down in repentance.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Yuu sighed, afterwards kissing the top of Mika's head. "But tell me. Why do you hate to bath so much?"

Silence.

The fact that all cats hate bath? Yuu wasn't one to believe it since his friend Yoichi could bathe his pet cat just fine. Even that antisocial, rude and lanky furball called Kimizuki was obedient enough when it comes to bathing.

"Mika?"

More silence.

"Is there something you'd like me to know?" Yuu tried again and he felt Mika began shifting uncomfortably.

"Mika... if you don't spell it out properly to me, I won't know. You can tell me anything, remember?" Yuu coaxed gently. "Then we could avoid any unnecessary accident in the future." One of Mika's ears flinched at that. In the end, he compelled and admitted the truth to his master. "It's...embarrassing..."

"Huh? Why's that?" Yuu tilted his head to one side in wonder.

"Be-because I'm the only one getting n-naked in front of Yuu-chan!" Mika exclaimed heatedly, feeling his cheeks grew warmer.

"...oh." Yuu slowly nodded as the realisation sunk in. "You're right. I should've known better." Gripping both of Mika's shoulders, Yuu twirled the blond so that they were now facing each other. "Alright Mika. I have a better idea..."

Though Mika didn't like the sound of it one bit.

.

.

.

They were currently in the bathtub, but this time, Yuu took off all of his own clothes, not just Mika's. If at first, Mika thought that it would be a great idea, he was now regretting it as a tint of pink invaded his cheeks and his heart was close to exploding as he laid eyes on Yuu's bare body.

"I take back what I said earlier..." The mad blush on Mika's face lingered a bit longer. "This is a thousand times more embarrassing..."

"Is that so?" Yuu grinned, washing away some of the shampoo on Mika's golden tresses.

 **End~**

* * *

 **That was so random lol. Thanks for reading, faving and following! I know my stories don't worth much, but I like to contribute to YuuMika week as much as I can :)**

 **Oh well... See y'all tomorrow~**


	6. Day 6 - My Sweet Naggy Wife 2

**A/N: This is a continuation from my other yuumika fic called My Sweet Naggy Wife, so do check that out first before reading this one if you want!**

* * *

 **Day 6 - My Sweet Naggy Wife 2**

 **Episode 2: Twins**

"Papa, Sora-nii's being mean to me again!" A boy with wavy black hair and deep blue eyes ran into Mika's chest and cried loudly.

"No l didn't! Shou-chan just needs to stop being such a crybaby!" Another boy of the same age but with golden locks and emerald eyes protested hotly.

Mika made a combination of sighing whilst chuckling noise. His two adorable twins were at it again, squabbling, bickering and getting on each other's nerves. "What did Sora-chan do to you, Shou-chan?"

"He.. he ruined my drawing!" The little ravenette sobbed, showing a large black smudge on his crayon drawing and Mika gently patted his head.

"There, there... I'm sure Sora-chan didn't mean to do that, right Sora-chan?" Mika glanced at his other son, who nodded sulkily. "And Shou-chan must learn to forgive your brother, okay?" His younger son stopped crying and timidly peeked at his older brother. "...Okay..."

"Well Sora-chan, what do you have to say to Shou-chan?"

Sora slowly approached and shyly patted Shou's head with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Shou-chan. Please don't be mad anymore."

Giggling, Shou lightly shook his head and embraced his blond brother in return. "It's alright. I'm not mad anymore, Sora-nii."

Meanwhile, from the background, Mika was smiling widely watching his two sons' cute little antics. "Where's daddy?" He asked, unaware of a taller figure standing behind him.

"Boo!"

"Ahh?!" Mika screamed, surprise mixed with fear. Turning around, he could see his husband, Yuu, with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. "You scared me!" Mika pouted, frowning slightly.

As soon as they saw the raven-haired man, the twins chorused, "Daddy!" and jumped on top of Yuu like the rowdy cowboys they were.

"Hey, Sora and Shou. Have you two been good to papa today?" Yuu asked, peppering kisses on top of both of his sons' heads. "Un!" They looked at each other knowingly and simultaneously nodded. Yuu turned to Mika only to find the blond still pouting.

"Sorry, honey. Don't be so mad~" Yuu leaned towards the blond for a kiss in which Mika rejected by pulling away. He hated pranks. Especially jumpscares. And Yuu would always be so full of it, being a playful person he was.

Shou noticed a small pout on his papa's mouth and came closer, tugging at Mika's sleeve. "Papa, you said I have to learn to forgive Sora-nii when he does something wrong. Shouldn't you forgive daddy as well?"

At his youngest's words, Yuu arched an eyebrow, suddenly curious. "What did Sora do to you, Shou?"

"I - I accidentally smudged Shou-chan's drawing..." Sora admitted, forest green eyes guiltily glued to the floor.

"But Sora-nii already said sorry so we're good now!" Shou intervened, jumping to his brother's side and they cuddled together. "So, papa should forgive daddy as well, right Sora-nii?"

"Uh-huh!" The little blond agreed.

Three pairs of eyes stared expectantly at Mika, and he was overcame with the feeling of guilt instead of anger. Maybe he was being a bit too sensitive lately. "...okay. I'll forgive daddy." The blond smiled radiantly and afterwards went and kissed Yuu's cheek.

"I know you won't be able to resist me, hun~" Yuu joked and kissed Mika on the lips by surprise, not minding the two little spectators in front of them.

"Yuu-chan! Not in front of the kids!" Mika nagged for the umpteenth time.

"B-but, Mika~~ it's been three days straight..." Yuu groaned, and Mika could feel how much he's been holding in.

"Um.. tonight, okay? After both Sora-chan and Shou-chan have gone to bed." Mika softly whispered to Yuu, aware of two pairs of curious eyes looking at them in full interest.

"What will daddy and papa do tonight? That's not fair, we wanna join too!" Sora, always the sharp one, spoke first, followed by his younger brother.

"Yeah! Don't left us out while you two do fun things!"

Hearing the words 'fun things' out of Shou's mouth immediately had the older ravenette laughing out loud. Fun things? What he had in mind was fun alright. Just maybe not so suitable for kids.

 _See?_

Mika's eyes seemed to say, those beautiful sapphire orbs almost popped out in irritation.

 _Okay, okay. I got this_.

Yuu assured his pretty little wife using eye contact as well. Angry Mika was so sexy somehow, he mused internally.

"Okay, boys. Since tomorrow's a weekend, both daddy and papa don't have to work, so wanna watch a movie together?" Yuu suggested, earning the two most adorable cheers ever from both his precious sons.

"We do! We do!" The excited twins jumped up and down, saying the same words in synchronisation. They really really loved spending time with both of their parents, especially watching a late night movie together.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika warned, not totally agreeing with Yuu's decision this time. _A movie? Really?_

What? Don't tell me you can't wait that long? Yuu sneakily wiggled both of his eyebrows to the blond. Oh my sweet Mika's so impatient~

Irritated, Mika pinched Yuu's arm when his two boys weren't looking. "Ow!"

"Don't lump me together with you, perverted Yuu-chan." Mika bluntly said, a playful smile crossed his pink lips.

* * *

"Sora-nii, daddy, hurry up!" Young Shou bounced on the couch in the living room beside Mika, he was more than ready to watch the movie. Mika went ahead and playfully pinched Shou's nose. "Careful, Shou-chan."

"We're coming, we're coming!" Sora replied from the kitchen, he was currently making popcorn with Yuu. "Run along first, I'll clean up here." Yuu said, giving the little blond a bowl of hot caramel popcorn and a ruffle to the hair. "Not too fast, little buddy."

"Okay, thanks daddy!" Sora scurried out of the kitchen with the popcorn bowl safe in his hands.

"Yay~ Popcorn!" Shou's excited tiny voice reached Yuu's ears from the living room, causing him to chuckle heartily. Having a beautiful wife and two adorable sons were all he could ever ask for. He wouldn't wish for anything else. Quickly cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Yuu prepared two mugs of hot coffee, one black for Mika and a sweetened one for himself and another two mugs of hot cocoa for Sora and Shou.

"Daddy!" The twins greeted Yuu as soon as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan, there you are." Mika's lips curved upwards beautifully.

"Here you go, Mika." Yuu handed the coffee mug to the blond and Mika kissed his cheek in return. "Thanks, love."

"And these are for my two little pumpkins." Yuu then offered the tray containing the hot cocoa drinks to his sons.

"Thank you, daddy!" Both Sora and Shou chimed together.

Yuu flipped through the list of movies they have in the TV cabinet. "Alrighty! Which movie do you want to watch today?"

"Whose turn to choose is it?" Mika asked, looking at his two angels.

"Me, me!" Shou excitedly raised his hand and Yuu picked the little ravenette up. "Okay, which one do you wanna watch, Shou-chan?"

"How about...this one?" Shou randomly picked a 3D animation movie about a bunny inspired to be a police officer and handed it to Yuu.

"Sure thing." Yuu gave a little ruffle to Shou's hair and played the movie. The two of them hurried back to their couch with both Sora and Shou in the middle between Yuu and Mika. As the movie went on, Yuu quietly snaked his arm around Mika who was quite absorbed with the show, just like the twins. Trying to grab his attention, the raven twirled one of Mika's soft, yellow locks with his finger, grazing his ear a few times.

'Yuu-chan...' Mika eyed his husband warily.

'What?' Yuu faked an innocent look.

'You said you'd wait.'

'Did I?'

'Yes. Yes, you did. Now, let me watch the movie in peace.'

'Why, Mika... I didn't know you were such a kid at heart.'

'Shut up, Yuu-chan...'

On the other hand, both Sora and Shou held back a giggle from bursting out as they silently witnessed their parents' childish little bicker, but pretending to not noticing anything at all.

* * *

The end credit song played in the background and Yuu reopened his eyes, rubbing it tiredly before letting out a yawn. He dozed off in the middle of the movie, did he? Glancing to his left, Yuu saw three heads bumping close together. Sora was leaning against Shou while Mika's head rested on top of Sora's. Mika and the twins were sound asleep with a peaceful expression on their faces. A warm smile slowly made its way on Yuu's lips. "Oh well... perhaps another time, Mika." He planted a kiss on Sora and Shou's foreheads and last, smooched Mika's lips softly, his own lips lingered on Mika's for a short while.

"I love the three of you so, so much..." Yuu whispered, slowly falling asleep as well after circling his arm around the three of them, his most precious family.

 **End~**

* * *

 **Today's theme is Family, Cuddling or Kissing. I so love the idea of Yuu and Mika as a married couple with their own kids~ Basically, Sora and Shou are my OCs and what I imagined how they would look like. Sora means 'sky' while Shou means 'soar' or 'glide'. Appearance wise, Sora has Mika's hair but Yuu's sharp, green eyes while Shou has Yuu's jet black hair and Mika's blue eyes. Personality wise, Sora is more straightforward and brash while Shou's the more quiet and gentle one.**

 **Tell me if you guys want another chapter for this fic because I would love to write more about them (not anytime soon tho hehe). Catch you guys tomorrow~ ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! And sincere thanks to poppykiller for the kind reviews~ *hugs***


	7. Day 7 - Yuu Loves His Mika So

**Day 7 - Yuu Loves His Mika So**

Neighbours. Acquaintances. Childhood friends. Classmates. There were so many words to define their relationship but one thing others didn't know that there was something special beyond their friendship. If Mika were to depict their relationship accurately, he'd say that they were simply in a relationship. Friends to lovers. Even soulmates? Maybe.

Yuu was his other half, almost like a long lost twin that completes him. He'll understand whatever Mika wanted, words simply not needed. Okay, maybe that wasn't so true after all. As much as Mika loves Yuu, the raven-haired man could be a bit slow at times. And one of those situations was right now, for example.

"Yuu-chan, not there... More to the left..." Mika said, exhaustion and pain equally matched leaving a very bitter feeling inside him. They were, at that time, on Yuu's double bed when Mika decided to come for a sleepover. They ate, talked, watched a movie (only half of it though) when suddenly clothes went flying, arms and legs tangling and their scents mingling together. To put it simply, they had sex. On that midget of a couch. And now Mika's back was hurting real bad. Leading to a not-so-serious offer to a body massage from Yuu, in which Mika would say anything but 'No'.

"You mean here?" Yuu carefully kneaded below Mika's left shoulder blade, the amount of force was just right and a moan escaped from the blond's mouth. "Sorry I overdid it... Again." The raven tried to grin, though guilt still evident in his neon green eyes.

"You mean 'not sorry', right?" Mika grunted, purposely mimicking Yuu's tone. He'd outright say, the sex was good if not amazing. But, the aftermath however, could almost kill him. The pain, the swellings, the cramps - they were real. And most of the time, Mika was the one getting inflicted by them, not Yuu.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that, Mika... I said I was sorry..." Yuu gently ran his fingers through Mika's blond hair in order to dissipate his anger, and Mika, being so madly in love with Yuu (no matter how hard he tried to deny it), couldn't resist Yuu's sometimes gentle, sometimes heated touches given the consequences. He was partly to be blamed as well for being so easily swooned, Mika reluctantly admitted.

"That's what you always say...hnn..!" Mika moaned again when Yuu hit another sensitive nerve. The ravenette was a good massager and Mika knew he would use that to his advantage, to qualm any of Mika's dissatisfaction. "How can I ever resist you?" Yuu sweetly said afterwards, and Mika's heart skipped a beat at that. God, he hated himself.

They sat in silence, except for the occasional moans and sighs coming out of Mika everytime Yuu rubbed a sore spot. He easily felt sleepy again. Being with Yuu made him feel safe, because the raven have always been so protective of him ever since they were young to the point of wearing him out with his constant overprotectiveness. But due to that, he knew he could be at ease with Yuu whenever and wherever.

Mika gradually drifted off to sleep - that was until he felt a pair of hands slowly creeping under his shirt, stimulating his eyes to reopen. "...Yuu-chan.. what are you doing..?" Yuu paused, having to be caught red-handed by the blond. "I thought you fell asleep already? And I'm massaging you, of course." He said defensively.

"So, you're massaging my butt right now..?"

"Yeah. Wait, I mean-"

"Ugh... do whatever you like." Mika rolled off from his back so that his head was now situated on Yuu's thigh. "I'm giving you the permission." Mika's blue eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room, locking into Yuu's, his shirt already unbuttoned, exposing his chest for the raven to see. Yuu unconsciously gulped at such sight. He was weak. Weak against Mika's enticement, his low tone moans, the way he desperately wrapped his arms around Yuu when they make out and last, his erotic beet red face as Yuu entered him. Mika was without a doubt, a very sexy-looking angel. His devilish little angel.

"Didn't you said you were exhausted?" Yuu reminded his boyfriend who suddenly touched his face and childishly poked at it. Mika made a small pout, that was too adorable for Yuu's emerald eyes to bear. "I don't mind..." The stubborn blond quietly said, fluttering his eyelashes shyly.

"But, we just did it last night... your body still needs some rest, Mika. At least wait until tonight?" Yuu sincerely said, he was truly concerned about the blond's health.

Mika cluck his tongue in irritation. "You're not my mom, Yuu-chan. But my boyfriend." Mika boldly pulled Yuu's collar towards him before kissing the caught by surprise raven directly on the lips, licking them afterwards. "How much more do I need to seduce you?"

Yuu chuckled, "You did far more than enough, Mika. I'm in." The raven-headed circled his hands around Mika's thin wrists, locking them in a fixed position. "Don't say I didn't warn you though..." Yuu whispered close to one of Mika's ears, deliberately blew some hot air into the easily ticklish blond. Mika's stomach did a complete three sixty flip, exultation bubbled from his very core. From the very first time they did it up until today, not once had Mika not feel nervous at all. It was in fact, the exact opposite each time. Mika would always be on edge whenever Yuu made love to him and that won't change no matter how long or how much they had sex together.

* * *

"Y-yuu-chan..! Slower...! Ah!" Mika clutched onto Yuu's back like his life depended on it. In the meantime, Yuu, with his lubricated hand, reached deeper into the blond, widening his entrance using a scissors-like motion, bumping into Mika's erogenous spot countless times. "I think you mean go faster?" Yuu said with an obvious smirk.

"N-no! Uhn!" Mika helplessly whimpered, but did not push Yuu away, instead held unto him closer. "I said don't~~" Delirious, he leaned forward, begging for a kiss and Yuu generously gave him some, their kisses turned hot and moist in matter of seconds. Not wanting to be the only one feeling good, Mika slipped his hand into Yuu's underwear, feeling the tip of Yuu's member with his thumb. "H-hey! What are you-" The raven involuntarily shivered as Mika's cool fingertips began to rub his rock hard member, the squelching sounds further stirring him up.

"As cliché as it may sounds... do you feel good, Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, voice all raspy and throaty due to his nonstop crying and gasping. He felt dehydrated even.

"Mi...Mika...!" Yuu groaned in return, his fingering stopped short. Heck, it did felt so damn good but something about Mika's smug face made Yuu not want to admit that so soon. Keeping a stone face, Yuu flipped their positions so that he was now underneath Mika and pulled his fingers out of Mika's entrance, earning himself a surprised whimper from the blond. "Well.. don't stop now. Go ahead and continue." Yuu taunted and after that whispered close, "You want to make me feel good, don't you?"

At Yuu's words, Mika easily turned scarlet red in the face again, shamelessly missing Yuu's fingers inside him. Now that there's nothing inside him, Mika felt strangely empty and suddenly he yearned for something else - something bigger than just a mere finger.

"You're just about done with me, right?" Mika spoke a little too quickly. Then, he did the one thing Yuu didn't expect him to, Mika raised his hips high and positioned himself directly on top of Yuu's groin. He had guided the ravenette's member to his well-stretched and lubricated butthole using his own hand. With the help of his other hand, Mika pushed himself down so that Yuu's dick slowly entered him.

"D-damn... Mika, wait..!" Yuu immediately grabbed both of Mika's arms when the blond began to hoist himself further down. "If you go too quickly, you might hurt yourself!" Mika calmly shook his head and with a shaky voice, he replied; "Don't worry, silly Yuu-chan. You did a good job in preparing me. Besides, I couldn't wait any longer so I..!" Mika moaned once again when Yuu's hardened cock was fully inside him. Without a word, he began to rock back and forth, stunning Yuu once more.

"S-shit!" Yuu cursed and placed his hands on each side of Mika's slender waist. "This is bad... I think I'm gonna come already..."

"W-what! _Already?!_ " Mika halted for a while. But, they barely got into it!

"I can't help it... you're so goddamn sexy..." Mika had never ride on top of him before and staring at his majestic self from a new angle aroused the ravenette. Yuu sounded almost as if Mika was the one at fault. While the blond was torn between feeling flattered or insulted. "Mika... I'm sorry, I don't think I can hold it in-" And Yuu came directly inside the unsuspecting Mika who also ejaculated, spilling all over Yuu's chest. "Y-YUU-CHAN!"

Both of them flopped on the bed, having to spend all their energy.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan..."Mika barely breathed the words out, weakly wiping some of his semen on top of Yuu.

"Don't sweat it, Mika..." Yuu touched Mika's cheeks lovingly before giving him a chaste kiss, long enough to make Mika sees stars. "I love you, Mika." Yuu said as he pulled back, snaking his arms around his beautiful lover.

Mika carefully snuggled closer to Yuu. "I love you too, Yuu-chan."

 **End~**

* * *

 **Today's Smut Day... my very first smut in a while. Lol reading back what I wrote made me wanna jump off a cliff. (/v\\)**

 **Constructive feedbacks are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, guys! And tomorrow's the last day, finally! :3**


End file.
